Restoring Light
by lackam
Summary: Elrond and Glorfindel are captured by Vampires but end up restoring some of them to the light of Eru.


Title: Restoring Light

Title: Restoring Light

Author: amber

Beta: Oli  
Rating: PG-13 or borderline R for violence/gore-very AU  
Characters: Elrond, Glorfindel, Elrohir, Thuringwethil, Mithrandir, Radagast, Others  
Warning: Violence, Character Death  
Disclaimer: All main characters belong to Tolkien; I am just borrowing them. The others (Elrin, Glinnin, Talus, Weren, Shebeb, and Arie) are mine.  
Timeline: Just after Arwen's wedding, when the party leaves Rohan to return to Imladris.  
Summary: Elrond is directed through dreams to help some vampires return to the light.

Elrond was glad it was over. Ever since the ring had been destroyed, he had been having strange dreams. He was not sleeping well and the added toll of loosing his daughter had left him wanting to leave. Now all they had to do was return to Imladris and prepare to sail. At least that was all the others had to do, his dreams told him that he had another task to complete first.

The group rode in increasing silence as the day progressed. Many were tired from the around the clock activities of the last several weeks, first in Gondor, then in Edoras. The leaving taking of Elrond from his children had affected many and they shared in his grief. Glorfindel had sent out additional patrols as the afternoon progressed. There were still bands of roving orcs to deal with and he wanted to be prepared for an attack. A growing dread and nameless fear had been pulling at his fëa ever since they had left the plains. He sensed that an attack was coming soon. He could feel that they were being followed, and that the attack was centered on Lord Elrond.

Elrond was weary and called a halt to the group's travels early that evening. He did not say a word as he watched Glorfindel set out the sentries and patrols. He himself changed the camp's normal layout by having a ring of fire with only one entrance into it placed in the middle of the camp. He had all of the ellith, and any he deemed unable to defend themselves properly, placed within. All others were ringed around the outside of the circle. Many noted the oddness but trusted their Lords and warriors to protect them.

"Glorfindel, Erestor," Elrond called. When they arrived at his side, he gave them what he considered his most important instructions. "The evil tracking us is centered upon me. They want no other and I will not have my people endangered because of this. Erestor, go to the healers and have them prepare two cups of the strongest sleeping draught they can. Bring the cups to me when they are ready. I will make the twins take them, and then I trust you to protect them. Under no circumstances are they to leave the circle of fire tonight."

"I understand my Lord and will guard them with my life," was all Erestor said as he bowed and left to do as he was bid.

"Elrond," Glorfindel began.

"Please Glorfindel, I must be sure of their safety, this is hard enough," Elrond explained.

"I will not leave your side," Glorfindel stated leaving no room for argument.

"I know," Elrond told him. "I will need your strength and complete loyalty in the days ahead Glorfindel. I have had dreams of late. I know what is stalking us. It is an ancient evil of Morgoth's."

"Can we fight it?" was Glorfindel's only question.

"Once I place the enchantment on the circle, I will have done what I can but no we can not win against this enemy. With Mithrandir here maybe, but there are too many of them to defeat on our own," he responded.

"You mean to sacrifice yourself trying to ensure everyone else's safety," Glorfindel said in a flash of insight. At Elrond's nod, he continued. "Why now Elrond? It is almost over for you. You were supposed to sail soon and find healing."

"If you go with me you must promise that you will not allow the evil to overtake you or me. You must promise to end our lives first, Glorfindel," Elrond said earnestly ignoring his question.

"By the Vala, Elrond," Glorfindel exclaimed. "What do we face?"

"Vampires Glorfindel," he answered. "I am being stalked by Vampires."

"You must warn Erestor and the warriors of what we face. They need to know so they can prepare. You should also notify the healers," he pleaded earnestly.

"If you are bitten, there is no cure. Your only hope is to sacrifice yourself to the light," Elrond replied quietly. "Remember nothing else if you plan to stay by my side. Go rest now while I deal with Erestor and my sons. I also need to place the enchantment before I myself can rest. If you will tell the warriors, I will have Erestor instruct the healers."

It was during the mid watch that the attack came. Elrond had finally laid down to rest outside the ring only an hour before. It took a shake from Glorfindel to wake him.

"Do you still plan to stay by my side?" Elrond asked him as he rose to his feet.

"Yes I do," was all of the reply he received.

"Then stand behind me and hold on. Do not let go and remember your promise," he instructed. "They approach."

"You are mine Eärendilion," the dark being said as it appeared before Elrond.

"Let the others go," Elrond pleaded. "Leave them untouched and I will go with you."

"Where he goes, I go," declared Glorfindel to the vampire making sure he understood.

"Master would be pleased to add one as powerful as you to his ranks, Balrog Slayer," came the raspy response as the vampire called off the attack with a wave of his arm.

"You," Weren ordered as he pointed to a large male. "Take the Balrog Slayer and no drinking from him. He is for the master. I will grab this one."

"Elrond no," Erestor cried as he saw his friends turn themselves over to the vampires.

"No, Erestor," Elrond ordered him. "Remember your promise. I give these people into your keeping to see home." 'Tell Galadriel and Celeborn what has happened,' Erestor heard in his mind as he nodded and turned to call healers for the injured.

Elrond felt Glorfindel being pulled away as he was grabbed and pulled against Weren. A sudden pinch to his neck was all he felt before descending into darkness.

Elrond stirred slightly as he regained consciousness.

"Be still and rest a little longer before attempting to rise," Glorfindel told him as he pulled Elrond back against him "The pinch was used to render you unconscious but did not break the skin. It will leave you disoriented for a while though. It was a technique we used in the first age to surprise and capture recruits with."

"Where are we" Elrond groaned out as his head began to pound. He was tired and was content to lay in Glorfindel's' arms for now.

"In a dungeon somewhere up North," came the quiet response. "I can hear the sounds of a blizzard raging outside. Are you cold?"

"A little," Elrond admitted. Glorfindel promptly covered him with his own cloak.

"Tell me of these dreams you mentioned," Glorfindel asked to keep" his mind off his fear. He was scared of vampires and had already decided that he would choose to return to Mando's Halls despite Námo's threat to make him regret it if he ever came back. He would rather face Namo than become a vampire. And whether Elrond agreed or not, he would send him there before he let Elrond fall to such darkness.

'I was shown a keep in the far North, probably this one,' Elrond began. 'I was shown what was here and that not all wished to remain as they were. I was told to help them. There are some here who wish to return to the light from this darkness and I was directed to guide them.'

"How would you guide them?" Glorfindel asked warily.

'We must never say any of this aloud for their hearing is more acute than yours,' Elrond admonished him. After Glorfindel nodded his understanding he continued. 'The elves and men who seek our help must be convinced to give themselves up to the light. Its purity will burn away the darkness as it destroys their bodies so they can find healing in the Halls or beyond.'

'How will we know who seeks our help?' he asked. 'Surely there are not that many seeking our help.'

'No, only a few,' was the reply. 'They will seek us out as their masters try to convert us willingly for fun. Our time is limited for they will soon tire of the game.'

'Then what happens?' he asked.

'Either we will escape with help by the ones who want our help or we must take our own lives to avoid becoming what they are,' Elrond told him honestly. 'I am told that the conversion, if done forcefully, could drive us insane which would leave us little hope for redemption.'

'Why you Elrond? What are you not telling me' Glorfindel demanded to know.

'At least one who seeks to return to the light is Maian. Only through the strength in my blood, connected as it is will he be able to accomplish this," Elrond admitted as he looked away. 'I will need your strength, for I fear I will am not strong enough to escape afterwards, or destroy myself if needed.'

Glorfindel stared at him in shock before looking away to hide his confusion. He had so many questions that could not be answered. He understood the reasoning behind saving one of the Maiar, for no being created to serve Eru's light should be corrupted, but what about Elrond? What effect would this have on him? Would he have to pay the ultimate price of a damaged or destroyed fëa to accomplish this? Was he not allowed a time of rest and healing? Why must it be him?

Some time later their dungeon door was opened and they were dragged from the cell. Pulled up a flight of stairs, they both tried to memorize the different doorways. Finally they were dragged into a large hall and were thrown on the floor before a large dais. On the throne sat one who had been lost to history, Thuringwethil, Morgoth's Lord of the Vampires.

"So, you came to me of your own free will, Eärendilion," came the dry, raspy voice. "And you bring another prize with you."

"What do you want with me demon?" Elrond asked trying to be brave in the face of such evil.

"Oh, I thought one as smart as you would have figured that out by now, child," Thuringwethil sneered. "You have a power within you I will harness. Even weak, damaged, and shorn of the power of your ring you have power that hides in you. You are unique and I want that power."

"There are others more powerful, why me?" Elrond pressed fearing he was missing something.

"Oh the mighty Vala and their secrets," he sneered again and laughed. "They seek to keep your power for themselves by not telling you of it. Did you never wonder how a weakling half elf could control the mightiest of the three Elven rings? Do you believe that your abilities to control water and air really stem from your use of the ring, when in fact it predates that? My, you are trusting of what they tell you."

"With the power you possess, I will rise to Melkor's level instead of being a mere pawn like Sauron. I will not be so foolish as to waste my power creating new creatures. I will use what has already been created to accomplish my goals. That the Vala have been stupid enough to let me capture the Balrog Slayer also is their own fault," he laughed.

"What makes you think we will give in to your plans so easily?" Glorfindel shouted.

"Oh, I think you will, especially you Balrog Slayer," Thuringwethil said with a snug smile. Signaling to some who had remained hidden in a dark corner until now to come forward, he laughed as Glorfindel dropped to his knees in shock.

"Say hello to your sire children," Thuringwethil said with a smug smile as he stood them before Glorfindel.

"He is no Ada of mine," Glinnin, Glorfindel's daughter said. "You were the one who rescued and raised us and gave us a home. It is you we call Ada."

The young male version of Glorfindel just stood there looking at them with no emotion in his eyes at all.

'Glorfindel,' Elrond pleaded in his mind. 'Do not give up hope. We may be able to save them given enough time.'

"Take them back to the dungeons to think over their choice for a while," Thuringwethil ordered.

Glorfindel did not remember the trip back to the cell and sat himself in the corner rocking. Sometime later, he lay on the floor and went to sleep. Elrond left him alone wondering how he could help his friend.

"Psss, Ada," came the quiet whisper from the door. Rising, Glorfindel rushed to the door to see his son.

"My son, forgive me," he pleaded. "I thought you were dead."

"By the time you defeated the Balrog, we were dead to all but the vampires," his son explained. "I would have died bleeding out on the street except Glinnin saw me. Thuringwethil had already taken her and she thought only to save me. Not knowing what she was doing, she pleaded with him to take me. I agreed hoping I would find a chance to save us. Stand back."

Opening the door a little ways so he could converse easier, Elrin passed in some bread and water. He was saddened to see his Adar move in front of Elrond in a defensive stance. "It is all we keep here as any prisoners are only kept alive a few days."

"Why do you come here now?" Glorfindel asked.

"I was told to ensure your welfare by those who seek Elrond's help," Elrin said. "And I am not talking about Thuringwethil."

"Are you one who seeks the light?" Elrond asked.

"Yes, I am," Elrin answered.

"Glinnin?" Glorfindel asked in hope.

"Is not one of us," he told his Ada gently. "She was too young and has almost no memory of anything other than the life Thuringwethil gave her. She is truly his daughter and totally evil. Do not trust her. Forgive me Ada, I tried."

"There is nothing to forgive. Eru knows the truth of the matter and will see to her fëa for she was an innocent when taken," was all Glorfindel could say.

"Listen," Elrin said. "Time is running short. We will only have one chance at this, we know. In three night's time, just before the light of dawn comes, your door will be left unlocked. You must wait until as close to noon as you can determine before coming out. At the end of this hall is a small trap door you must climb through. It leads to an abandoned section of the keep. On the other side will be food, water, cloaks, and a map. You must make it outside and into the open, and run as far away as possible before dark. We will come to you as soon after as we are able. Go north, none will expect you to head that way."

"We understand," Elrond said letting him know they understood. "Do you know what will be required of you if you choose this path?"

"We have a pretty good idea," Elrin told him. "I would rather spend eternity in Mando's Halls to another day like this."

"And the others?" Elrond had to ask.

"There are four of them who want to return to the light," he answered. "I must go. I will not be able to see you again before the end. I love you Ada."

"I love you also my son," Glorfindel said quietly to his son's retreating back.

Over the next couple of nights they were dragged before Thuringwethil numerous times and asked to convert to vampires. On the third night, Thuringwethil brought Elrohir before them into the room.

"It seems your son does not know how to follow directions very well, does it Elrond?" he laughed. "That is a problem that will soon be corrected as I demand total obedience. Shebeb, would you like this treat?"

A beautiful dark haired vampire stepped out of the shadows behind Thuringwethil's throne to approach Elrohir. She never took her eyes off of Elrond as she grabbed his son's hair and pulled his head back exposing his throat. Looking to her master for permission before drinking, she gave Elrond the time he needed to communicate with his son.

'Elrohir, listen,' he begged disparately. 'You must not fight this. A forced conversion will drive you insane leaving no way for us to rescue you.'

'You can rescue me?' Elrohir asked in disbelief.

'I will try but you must understand, you will be required to let your hroa be destroyed by the purity of the sun,' Elrond hurriedly told him.

'But I have made no choice, what about my choice?' he begged.

'You must make your choice now before she bites you, or you lose all free will,' Elrond instructed. 'Hurry or you will be lost. You must also separate your fëa from your brother's, or he will die.'

'I choose before you and Eru, with the Vala as my witness, to be one of the firstborn,' Elrohir said in desperation. 'Elladan, forgive me, I am trying to save your life by this action. I love you brother.'

He barely managed to send his last message before Shebeb bit him. Thuringwethil approached carrying a knife. When he deemed enough blood had been drunk, he pulled Shebeb away and sliced her wrist. He pulled the wrist to Elrohir's mouth and despite his feelings; Elrohir followed his father's advice and drank. Several more times this was done until the process was complete.

"Will you join me now?" Thuringwethil demanded of Elrond as his son was led away by Shebeb. Elrond was in shock from what he had seen and did not answer. He just looked at the floor. "You have until tomorrow night to make your choice, or I will take you by force. Take him back to the dungeons."

"Well Balrog Slayer, will you join your children by my side?" he asked turning to Glorfindel. He was sure it was only a matter of time as Glorfindel had been heard arguing with Elrond over his unkind words to his daughter. Seeing Glorfindel's hesitation, he mistook the reason behind it and tried to reassure the Balrog Slayer. "It is not always like that, you have no need to fear. Shebeb is a little too much like her sister Shebob when feeding sometimes. I will be the one doing your conversion. Tomorrow, I think. I will give you a day to rest and recover. I will convert you tomorrow before Elrond."

Glorfindel gave no answer, just nodded his head as Thuringwethil gave directions to put Glorfindel in a separate cell from Elrond and to feed him very well.

Thuringwethil was sure of his victory as he sat back on his throne. He suspected that Elrond would use his power himself, now that he knew it existed, if someone would only show him how. What Elrond did not know was that he had no intentions of teaching Elrond to use his power. Once Elrond agreed to convert, it equaled an agreement to enslave his power to him. He would then just take Elrond's power as he drank him dry. No, he didn't trust Elrond not to try and take control now that he knew his power was there. He wondered how much power Elrohir had inherited from his father. He would have to wait for the conversion process to run its course before finding out. The child he could control he knew, unlike the father.

Elrond and Glorfindel did not worry about being put into separate cells. They were able to communicate through the bond developed courtesy of the Vala long ago. They were communicating with each other making plans for the following morning, and trying not to think about Elrohir, when he was brought in and dumped into a cell across from Elrond.

"You rest here for the next couple of days child," Shebeb told Elrohir before she left. "The transformation your body will undergo is rather messy and you don't want to mess up your new resting place, do you? I will be back tomorrow night to feed you."

Waiting until she left before addressing his son was excruciating but finally she was gone.

"Elrohir?" he called.

"Ada," Elrohir responded weakly. "What is going to happen now?"

'Be careful what you tell him Elrond,' Glorfindel warned. 'You know not how his mind has been compromised.'

'I know,' came the sad reply.

"Elrohir, you need to concentrate on your transformation," Elrond told him.

"But you said you could rescue me" Elrohir said in a small voice.

"We have to take this one step at a time, my son," his Ada said soothingly. "I will not leave you to this, I promise."

"I feel so strange, so thirsty," Elrohir called.

"It is likely the transformation," came the calming reply.

"Shebeb said my thirst would be almost uncontrollable for a couple of years. Do not put yourself in danger for me," Elrohir told them. "When I have better control of myself, I will sacrifice myself to the light."

"We will help you, my son," was all Elrond could tell him. Then they all laid down to rest.

Just before dawn, Elrond and Glorfindel heard their cells being unlocked but they could see no one about. Following their instructions, they waited until as near to noon as they could tell before leaving their cells. Elrond rushed to Elrohir's cell. The site of his son lying lifeless on a steel bunk shocked him.

'Come, we must leave him for now,' Glorfindel said to Elrond. 'We can try to come back later or ask one of the Maia to retrieve him for us.'

'I know,' Elrond said. 'I just am not happy with this. I never thought I would ever tell one of my children to embrace evil. What will I tell Celebrían?'

'You are thinking ahead, that is good,' Glorfindel said as he steered Elrond toward the trap door. 'Come we must go. If it is any help, you can tell her it was my fault.'

Elrond just shook his head as he crawled through the door. Finding the food and cloaks, he packed them as Glorfindel studied the map. Finally, Glorfindel said a little spell that made the map burn and erased all other evidence of their passage. Elrond followed Glorfindel through the keep until they came to a door that led them outside. Closing it behind them, they began running as fast as they could north. They were grateful that a storm was brewing and would soon erase any tracks they left behind.

They ran for hours pacing themselves so they would not have to stop. They drank the water soon after leaving the keep knowing it would freeze in the storm, and ate their food while running. As the blizzard caught up with them, Glorfindel tried to make sure he stayed close to Elrond so they would not become separated. As dusk approached, they began to see the outline of a stand of woods in the distance. They headed in that direction hoping the trees would give them some cover from the storm, for they needed to rest. As dark fell, Glorfindel realized that Elrond was no longer with him. He doubled back looking for him, but could see nothing. The storm became so intense that he had to rely on feel alone. He realized he would never find Elrond this way and turned back in what he hoped was the direction of the woods. Seeing the shadow of the trees ahead, he did not see the hump in the snow until he tripped over it. Looking down, he cried out as he saw Elrond lying unconscious in the snow. Somehow he had managed to get ahead of Glorfindel before collapsing. Glorfindel picked him up and carried him into the trees.

Glorfindel had gone about half a mile into the trees before he collapsed against a thin pine to rest.

"There is no time to rest, they will discover you missing soon," came the voice from behind him.

Turning, Glorfindel saw two large bat like creatures standing several feet away.

"We need to rest," Glorfindel pleaded. "He feels the cold and it has affected him."

"Trust us," said the bat. "We are here to carry you to where our followers are. We have little time before they will follow. Wrap Lord Elrond in this blanket, it was the best we could do on short notice."

Glorfindel had no choice but to trust the bats. He wrapped Elrond in the blanket and placed him into the arms of the bat that had spoken and watched them fly away before the other bat grabbed him from behind and followed. They rose above the storm and headed in an eastward direction which Glorfindel could follow from the stars. They traveled very fast and he was very cold before they landed at the entrance to a large ice cave.

"Carry him inside quickly while we seal this entrance," Glorfindel was told.

He carried Elrond further inside and down through a series of turns until he came to a place where there were signs of habitation. There he saw a red haired being stoking a fire who signaled for him to lay Elrond beside it.

"We have a little time to restore him," Arie told him. "The others must wait for the search to begin before they can join us."

"You are Maia," Glorfindel stated.

"Yes," Arie told him. "I chose to follow Melkor when the one I loved chose him even though I was not happy with the choice. I chose the form of a vampire for I lost the least part of myself this way. It was not until I lost my love that I realized the mistake I had made. I thought there was no hope of being redeemed."

"Do you know what is required for you to return to the light?" Glorfindel asked. Elrond had refused to tell him what this involved.

"Yes, we know," came the answer from Shebeb as she entered the cavern carrying a bound and gagged Elrohir who was still asleep.

"We never thought we had a chance at redemption until the day I saw Elrond on the battlefield during the War of Wrath. I knew with one look at him that he was the one who could redeem us," she said. "After Morgoth was defeated we fled with Thuringwethil and bided out time deflecting his interest when necessary to keep his attention away from Elrond as long as possible. Finally, he came to Thuringwethil's attention after Celebrían sailed and we convinced him to wait until Elrond had seen to Sauron's defeat to move. We told him Elrond would be more likely to accept his control if Sauron were defeated."

"He was happy to wait and let Elrond do the work of ridding him of his rival," Arie said. "We made a plea to Manwë who placed our petition of redemption before Eru and we were told what we had to do. We did not know that you would accompany Elrond but we should have anticipated it as Ilúvator named you his protector. I am sorry about your daughter. We could not redeem her though we tried. We lost four of our group trying when she betrayed them."

"My son..." Glorfindel began.

"We were careful not to use him," Shebeb assured him. "There is no suspicion on him."

"Rest now. We will see to Elrohir while we wait for the others to arrive," Arie told him.

"Glennin is running late," Thuringwethil said to Elrin.

"She is probably primping," her brother stated. "She wanted to look special for you on the night you claimed Glorfindel and Elrond." Personally, I don't think they are worth the effort."

"Oh my son," the vampire Lord laughed. "Glorfindel may not be but Elrond is. You will see shortly. Does his conversion bother you? I can kill him instead."

"No, I am not bothered although I don't think he will make a very good vampire," Elrin lied from his place beside the throne. "Glorfindel was never there for us being too caught up in appearing a good captain. The only memories I have of him are of him leaving constantly. Unlike him, you have always been there for us. I am proud to call you my father."

"Why don't you go hurry your sister while I have the prisoners brought up," Thuringwethil said. He watched as the one he considered a son bowed and left the hall.

"My Lord," a young female vampire called as she came running into the hall a second later. "The prisoners are gone."

"What!" the vampire Lord screamed in rage. "Where is Shebeb?"

"She turned guard duty over to others as she took her new convert out earlier," another vampire told him.

"She will pay for that," the vampire lord thundered. "Then he felt hollowness were he normally felt Glennin, and knew that she was dead.

"Glennin, are you ready yet?" Elrin called to his sister as he entered her chamber. "Ada is waiting."

"I am almost finished, just need help finishing my buttons," she told him. She did not see him pull the stake out from behind his back as she turned her back to him. "Finish the last few."

"If I must," he said in her ear. Then he stabbed her through the heart.

"I love you," he told her as he watched the life leave her eyes. Then he hurried back to the main hall to avoid detection.

"Ada," he screamed as he entered the hall. "Glinnin is dead. They have killed Glinnen."

"I know my son," Thuringwethil said as he pulled Elrin into his arms to calm him. "The traitors think to deny me my power. I have called my army together, we will earn our revenge."

"I'll take the main army southwest where the traitors seek to take our prisoners," he said. "There is another smaller group west of us. You take Talus, and two others, and destroy them before joining us, my son."

"I wish to stay with you," Elrin argued to appear convincing.

"You will have time and I want someone I can trust," came the response. "I want them all destroyed."

"Yes sir. Come Talus, the sooner we depart, the sooner we can join the others," he called to the Maia as he pointed to two others to follow them.

He and Talus waited until they were halfway to the group they hunted before killing the two vampires they had chosen to come with them. Then they headed northeast to the ice cave.

Radagast and Mithrandir shielded their presence among the elves as they waited for the attack. They had received Erestor's message within hours of Elrond and Glorfindel's abduction and raised this little army to destroy the vampires. Elrohir's abduction just outside of Imladris had shaken them all and there had been many tempers raised. They had been surprised by the Great Eagle's offer to carry them north. Accepting, they had flown until they were at the edge of a great ice plain. Elladan had heard his brother's call the night before just as their bond had been severed. He had been under sedation since to keep him from doing anything foolish.

Celeborn walked among the troops as he checked their placement one final time. Radagast had told them the vampires would come shortly after nightfall. Aragorn smiled at him as he passed and nodded his head in agreement that he would not like the consequences if he did something stupid and lost his head. He would have to answer to too many if that happened. He would be glad when this was over and he could rejoin his bride.

Cirdan was standing beside Gildor and Galdor as Celeborn finished his rounds.

"Rest my friend," Cirdan said "This constant pacing will not make the rescue happen any quicker."

"I know, but I am restless. I remember fighting vampires from the dark days and do not look forward to the fight to come. I will be messy," Celeborn answered.

"At least you know that the fight will end at dawn either way," Gildor chipped in trying to cheer him up.

"Remind me to feed him to them first," Cirdan told Galdor. Gildor and Celeborn just smiled at the little joke as they remembered that this was the way they had broken tension before battle at the last Alliance. Their human counterparts who understood what they were saying just shook their heads at the antics of Elf Lords. As Radagast and Mithrandir joined their group they were treated to the two of them arguing over who would kill Thuringwethil.

"I can shield myself better," Mithrandir told Radagast. "You know the only way to overcome him will be to sneak up behind and dispatch his hroa. You can sever his head after I stake him."

"I just hate the idea of being the bait again," the brown wizard whined. "Thuringwethil scares me."

"Then let us hope this ends quickly," Mithrandir told him as he changed his robes to grey so he could better fit in with their surroundings. Then he stiffened. "Prepare yourselves, they come."

Suddenly an army of vampires dropped down from the sky amongst them. The troops fought hard to kill as many vampires as they could. A Group of elves went around chopping off the heads of downed vampires. Another group would then come along and set the remains on fire to ensure the vampire could not resurrect itself. The same treatment was given to any men or elves that were bitten or killed by the vampires.

Suddenly, the feeling of evil increased dramatically as Thuringwethil arrived at the battle. He instantly felt the presence of another Maia and sought out the source.

"Radagast," he sneered. "I should have known you would let yourself be manipulated by these weaklings."

"They are not weak," he responded as he was backed up against a tree.

"If you believe that then you are just as weak," Thuringwethil said as he grabbed Radagast by the throat and pushed him against the tree. "You are weak, but I will still enjoy stealing what little power you have."

Radagast began to struggle in earnest as the vampire changed his hold to expose Radagast's neck for biting and revealed its fangs.

"I think not," Mithrandir said from behind as he plunged a large stake into Thuringwethil's heart. Radagast then quickly removed the head with his sword. The two Istari then said an incantation that set the body burning with a bright white flame. There came an eerie scream from the headless body as it burned away.

The fight seemed to go out of the vampires after Thuringwethil was killed. Only a few escaped the wrath of the elves and men. When all had been destroyed, a search was carried out in the surrounding areas to ensure that none had been overlooked. Celeborn himself tended the battle injuries to ensure everyone's state of readiness. When Celeborn was through, Radagast and Mithrandir did an inspection of all personnel in their little army. One man and one elf had sustained bite injuries that had not killed them, but the Istari wanted to take no chances. Explaining the consequences of bites, they led the two further into the wood where they dispatched them properly and disposed of the bodies. They would not ask another to do what would taint their fëa.

The army rested until light before beginning to cross the ice. The large keep was visible as the sun rose and they arrived shortly after noon.

"Out time is short, as the sun will set within hours," Mithrandir said. "Break up into mixed teams of ten. Search the entire keep, opening any windows and doors you see to the outside light. Haldir, place a circle of archers around the keep in teams of two to ensure none try to flea. Leave nothing and no one inside alive except for Elrond and Glorfindel. Burn them after killing them like we did in the woods."

"What about Elrohir?" Celeborn asked.

"No one alive but Glorfindel and Elrond," Mithrandir said again to make his point. When Celeborn started to argue, he knew he had to clarify for everyone's benefit. "Elrohir has been converted. If you feel you cannot kill him yourself, call another to do it."

Celeborn hung his head at this news but nodded his understanding. Who else would he loose before all this was over?

The clearing of the keep was messy as there were a large number of vampires found in the lower cellars. No other inhabitants were discovered although the personal effects of Elrond, Glorfindel, and Elrohir were all found in the dungeons. After finishing up, the teams gathered together to eat and rest. Radagast had them camp inside the walls for protection against the wind. Mithrandir had walked some distance away onto the ice in a northeastward direction and stood staring at the hills in the distance. It was almost nightfall before he returned to the camp. Gathering the Elf Lords and Aragorn together he gave them instructions.

"Camp here just inside the keep tonight," Mithrandir began. "Keep large fires burning and a good watch and you should be safe. Radagast and I will return some time tomorrow, hopefully with Elrond and Glorfindel."

"Where are you going to look for them?" Aragorn asked.

"They are in the mountains to the northeast with another group of vampires," Radagast said as he had been monitoring the happenings there through Mithrandir.

"How are they?" Celeborn finally asked.

"They are fine for now," Radagast answered.

"And Elrohir?" Elladan asked as he joined the group.

"He retained enough of his former control through the vampire conversion to allow the light to destroy him rather than turn to evil," Mithrandir said gently. "Your Adar was with him. He is in Námo's care now being healed."

"Námo's care?" Elladan asked. "But he had not made his choice."

"He chose to be counted one of the firstborn," Mithrandir informed them as he explained. "He would have lost his right to make a choice once converted for he would have been subjected to the vampire's will. Your Ada had a brief moment to warn him and made sure he understood that. He chose before he severed the bond between you. If he had not severed the bond, you would have died as he suffered through it."

"The situation was not ideal but he chose as his heart dictated, as he would have chosen later," Mithrandir told Elladan to quiet some of his questions.

"We will answer questions when we return," Mithrandir said. "We must go. Our presence will be needed soon."

The group watched the Istari go before heading back inside the keep's walls. Celeborn and Aragorn stayed with Elladan as he tried to accept the circumstances of his brother's death while the other set up a camp and ensured everyone was comfortable and fed. Then they waited.

Glorfindel lay down beside Elrond near the fire and warmed him. Finally feeling Elrond drop into a healing sleep from unconsciousness, Glorfindel let himself fall into a light sleep. Across the cavern, Shebeb and Arie waited until both of their charges were asleep before bringing out a human captive that had been hidden in a small side cave. Going to Elrohir, they ungagged him as Shebeb held him in a trance to keep him quiet.

"Listen to me young one," Arie instructed. "If you wish to maintain a semblance of control, you must feed. We have a victim for you who is big enough to take the edge off your thirst for tonight. We have placed him in a trance and will hold him still; you only have to bite into the arteries in the neck. Instinct will do the rest."

Elrohir resisted at first when they held the man down before him. He was afraid that if he took the first bite he would never stop.

"You must do this or your thirst will take over, child," Shebeb said. "If you truly plan to return to the light you must maintain what control you can in the morning."

"You need have no fear for this man," Arie explain. "He is an evildoer who would kill you if he could."

Finally understanding through his hunger, Elrohir fed on the man. Afterwards, he was lost in the pain and sensations vying for control of him. It was several hours before he returned to himself enough to notice what was going on around him. Looking up, he saw his Adar watching him.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Yes and no," Elrohir answered. "What happens now?"

"Are you still set on returning to the light?" his Ada asked. At his son's nod Elrond explained. "I had dreams last night explaining what I must do. Before dawn, all elves and men who wish to return to the light must go outside onto the eastern side of the mountain. The Maia will tie them down with hithium rope and stake them to the ground. Then we wait for the sun. As it burns you, it will purify you. What remains behind afterwards, we will burn and scatter the ashes on the wind."

"And the ones who change their minds?" he asked.

"We will kill them," Arie said as he came up to them bringing Elrond a plate of food. "Eat; you will need your strength for tomorrow."

"Can I hold him?" Elrond asked the Maia.

"Normally no, the fire will be very hot and incinerate everything. He is a newborn, not through his transformation yet and should not burn so hot," Arie explained. "You can probably hold him for a little while but we cannot take a chance on you being injured."

Elrond just nodded his head as he ate. He had dreamed the night before of what was needed to return the maiar to the light. He was glad he had Glorfindel by his side because even with his new found powers, he was not sure he was strong enough. He had thought that there were maybe two maiar but had been unprepared to learn that four wanted redemption. While he was glad they were returning to the light, he was not sure he could do this alone. There were too many.

He looked up as Glorfindel stirred and woke. He was happy to see Elrin bring his Adar a plate of food and sit beside him. Maybe they could make peace between them before morning. He was sure that Glorfindel would want to be by his son's side come morning. He put off talking to Glorfindel for as long as he could as he reassured his own son. Finally he could wait no longer as dawn was approaching. Telling Elrohir he would be back, he crossed to the fire and sat down as Elrin was telling Glorfindel about Glinnin's death.

"You did the right thing," Glorfindel told him. "Namo will heal her in time. Go now and prepare yourself. I must talk with Elrond."

"Are you alright?" Elrond asked him.

"Are you?" he returned.

"Unfair question, I know," Elrond said with a smile. Choosing to be blunt, he said, "You will not be able to hold him as the fire will be too hot."

I know," came the answer. "I have made my peace with this knowing he will be in a better place. It explains much about what was missing. There were no tapestries of them in the Hall's and I did not recall running into either of them. I remembered seeing my wife in the Halls as my memories returned in Aman but never my children. What will you have to do come morning?"

"Nothing this morning other than stay by Elrohir's side," Elrond explained. "It is tomorrow that I will be needed. I have had dreams that tell me what to do but..."

"But what?" Glorfindel asked as he noticed Elrond's uncharacteristic hesitancy.

"I thought one or two. I did not even dream of there being four who would need my help," he answered.

"Will you be strong enough?" Glorfindel asked coming right to the point.

"I do not know," he answered. Glorfindel just nodded and squeezed Elrond's shoulder in a shown of support.

"It is time," Arie said from behind them. "Stay near me or Shebeb until all are tied down or destroyed. Then you can approach your sons."

Nodding their understanding, they followed the vampires out the cave and to the east side of the mountain. They held the rope as one by one the Maia tied down the others in a circle. Only two of twenty tried to run, and they were quickly dealt with. Then Arie signaled to them that they could say their goodbyes.

"While we four can stand light, we cannot be in direct sunlight without it burning us," he explained. "We will wait here in the shadows until it is time to return. There are rakes and a supply of wood behind you. Remember to burn everything to ash. Grind up what is left before releasing it on the wind. Remember to release Elrohir before the fire turns white Elrond or you will get burned. Leave the gag in place as he will have less control than the others and try to bite."

Nodding their understanding both went to their son's and said their goodbyes. Glorfindel kissed his son before rising and standing before him to watch. Elrond sat behind Elrohir and saying goodbye pulled as much of him as he could into his arms. As dawn approached, Elrohir fell into the sleep of the dead. They did not have long to wait until the sun rose and its rays reached the first of the vampires. The screams of agony and rage from the burning vampires sent chills of fear down the spines of the fathers as they considered the fact that their sons would have to go through this. Elrond realized that he would not be able to keep from untying his son when that began if he was holding him and made the choice to do as Glorfindel was doing and stand before him. He kissed his son's forehead one last time and with tears in his eyes rose to stand beside Glorfindel.

Elrin had been frightened when the screams began, but watching his father and seeing the love in his eyes, despite what he had become, helped him overcome his fears. As he felt the sun begin to touch him, he kept his eyes on his father for all long as he could. He held back his screams until the white hot flames consumed him. Then he gave up his fëa into Námo's keeping. Glorfindel kept watch until he felt Námo's touch of assurance on his own fëa, then he held Elrond as the sun began to burn Elrohir.

Elrohir had been tied on the end so that the sun's rays would be brighter when they hit him. All were unsure of how long it would take for him to finally be free of this curse. While he had chosen to be counted among the firstborn, he was still a descendant of a Maia. He lay in his death sleep as the sun touched him. He did not wake until the smoke rising from him turned into blue flames. He began fighting and screaming as the flames became hotter when inborn instincts he could not control took over. Elrond could no longer watch and buried his head in Glorfindel's shoulder as he cried at the screams of his son. When the screams finally ceased, Glorfindel let Elrond settle for a few minutes before leading him to the rakes and wood pile.

They built a large fire in the middle of the circle and began to rake up bone and ash on the side away from Elrohir. They raked the remains into their fire to be burned again and added the stakes for additional fuel. Glorfindel tried to stop Elrond from approaching the still smoking remains of his son when all the others were done but he refused to listen or let Glorfindel help. When the large fire in the middle was burned down to ashes, they ground them all up into dust and scattered them to the wind. Then they returned to the cavern to sleep.

Awaking that night they found that Mithrandir and Radagast were sitting beside them at the fire.

"There is a bath waiting in the small cave in the corner," Radagast said as he cooked their dinner. "Dinner will be ready when you return."

Mithrandir tried to stopped Elrond and look into his eyes to gage his well-being but the Elf Lord turned away. Glorfindel intervened and let the Istari know that he would see to Elrond. He also turned away when Mithrandir tried to do the same to him.

"Don't Olórin," Arie said as he came up to him. "They have both lost sons this morning. Thuringwethil had taken Glorfindel's children from Gondolin and tried to use them against him in the last week. His son killed his daughter to save her before we left the keep. He sacrificed himself to the flames this morning. Leave them to mourn together."

"We did not know about Glorfindel's elflings. There were reports they had survived the attack bur none knew what had happened to them. When they didn't appear before Namo, it was assumed they had been carried off by Morgoth and changed," Olórin told them.

"I doubt the Morgoth even knew they survived," Shebeb said as she joined them.

"I am surprised to see you among this group," Radagast told her.

"I am not my sister. I may have followed her but was never comfortable with the choice," Shebeb answered. "Like Arie, I chose a vampire because I lost the least of myself in that form."

"Will Elrond be strong enough?" Arie asked as he changed the topic. "I know that he was only thinking there would be one or two of us, not four."

"I do not know," Orolin explained. "I do not understand the power within him and it was not explained to us. I was only told to explain how to use it to help you when I went before Manwë a couple of months ago."

"You defeated my brother," Talus stated as he and a blonde haired vampire Maia joined the others. "Good, he was always a jerk."

Orolin was not sure how to respond to that and said nothing.

"You still have not answered Arie's question," Talus pressed. "What happens to us if he isn't strong enough? How do we choose who goes first?"

"I will go last," Arie told them. "Shebeb and I are the strongest. If he cannot help all of us, we will do what we can to destroy ourselves. We have already decided that we do not want to exist anymore even if he cannot help us."

"Then you have already taken the first steps towards your redemption," Elrond told him as he and Glorfindel joined them. They refused the food when Radagast tried to push it onto them.

"We must be pure to do this and are fasting to help ensure this," Glorfindel explained when Radagast persisted. "I have pledged to lend Elrond all of my strength if it is needed."

"You must prepare yourselves to return to Ada," Elrond ordered. "We have several hours yet before we must go. I suggest you meditate before hand. Have any of you, other than Shebeb fed recently?"

They shook their heads no and retreated like he asked.

"Will converting your son affect my chances of returning?" Shebeb asked when the others had left.

"No," Elrond informed her. "It will take longer with you and possibly hurt you more is all."

"If I had refused, he would have still been taken," she informed Elrond.

"I know," was all he said. "Go and prepare yourself."

Looking at the Istari once they were alone he finally addressed their presence.

"Are you here to help?" he asked.

"I am here to instruct you," Mithrandir informed him.

"Can you share your power with me?" he asked.

"No, we can't," he explained. "Manwë made it clear that you were to do this yourself or with Glorfindel's help alone."

"There are four of them," Glorfindel stated in anger. "It will kill him."

"We know not what will happen," was all Mithrandir could say.

"It is not right," Glorfindel argued.

"Glorfindel, enough," Elrond said to settle him. "It is the way it has to be. Come, we should prepare."

Near sunrise, the six maiar followed Elrond and Glorfindel outside where they had prepared a circle of rocks, with another small circle of rocks inside of it. Mithrandir told the vampires to stop seven feet outside the circle and stay there until they were told other wise. Elrond and Glorfindel entered the circle and knelt down. Glorfindel then placed his hands over Elrond's heart and on his forehead and proceeded to bolster his life force with his own. Radagast caught Glorfindel before he collapsed to the ground afterwards and laid him on a pallet outside the circle checking to ensure he was alright. Mithrandir then entered the circle and placed a golden knife and cup on the ground before Elrond. Kneeling beside him, he then quietly instructed him on what he had to do. When Elrond nodded his understanding, he bowed his head to pray as Mithrandir left the circle and proceeded to stand beside Radagast until it was time.

As the sun's first rays shone over the mountains, Elrond rose and addressed the blonde vampire.

"If you are true of heart and wish to recant your darkness and return to the light, enter the circle and kneel there," Elrond said as he pointed to the smaller circle. He watched as the vampire hesitated before stepping into the circle and kneeling. He circled the vampire three times, speaking an incantation in the ancient tongue of the Maia. When he was done, Elrond kneeled across from the vampire and told him to roll up his sleeves and hold his arms out over the circle. He then took the knife and began chanting again as he made deep cuts from elbow to wrist on both of the vampire's arms.

The blood sizzles as it hit the ground. When no more blood flowed and the vampire was trembling, Elrond took one step back and brought the cup before him. Making a cut in his own wrist, he chanted again as silver blood poured into the cup. When he deemed he had enough, Elrond healed the cut and kneeled before the circle again. Raising the cup to the sky, he called on Ilúvator to restore the Maia's light through his blood and then told the vampire to drink. Elrond caught the cup as it fell from the Maia's hands as he began to scream in pain. Placing it aside, he placed his hands on top of the other's head and began to chant as a golden glow flowed from him into the Maia. As time passed, the Maia settled and the glow began to illuminate him.

When Elrond removed his hands and stepped away, the Maia raised his head and thanked him before spreading his arms to the sun and slowly fading away. Elrond nodded his head in approval and turned away to accept a water skin from Mithrandir. The Istari assessed Elrond's condition as he drank and began to wonder if Elrond was going to be able to complete this. Though he did not show his tiredness outwardly, one look into Elrond's eyes had worried him. While Mithrandir saw to Elrond, Radagast stepped forward and with his staff set fire to the ground in the little circle, ensuring all of the vampire blood was burned away. He then set about reconsecrating the circle for the next Maia. Elrond checked on Glorfindel as he gathered himself for the next encounter.

Going into the circle again, Elrond turned and called Talus into the circle. The vampire stepped into the center and kneeled without hesitation. Elrond again circled and knelt across from him. Talus rolled up his sleeves and presented his arms. He growled when Elrond made the cuts and his blood began to flow out. Elrond realized by the amount of blood that flowed out that Talus had lied about feeding and was wary. The fire from the blood flared high several times before finally no more blood flowed.

Elrond again stepped back and opened his vein letting silver blood flow into the cup. He saw a flash in the vampire's eyes as he raised the cup and called on Ilúvator. When he extended the cup to Talus, the vampire lunged for his neck. Talus was so intent on Elrond that he never saw Glorfindel enter the circle behind him. Glorfindel pinned Talus to the ground with a large stake and set him on fire with a few quick words of magic before helping Elrond rise. Elrond dusted himself off and grabbed the golden knife from where it had been kicked in the scuffle. Walking up to Talus from behind, he made a big cut down his arm and chanted as his blood dropped onto the vampire. Talus began to scream in agony as Elrond continued and began to smoke and burn where ever Elrond's blood touched him. The vampire screamed in agony until finally he was engulfed in flames. Glorfindel caught Elrond as he sank to his knees and carried him to the pallet to rest.

"He cannot continue," he told Mithrandir.

"He has no choice," the Istari answered. "This must be finished today. We will let him rest for a short time, but he must continue."

Glorfindel was angry and stalked away to bring himself under control. He did not see Arie approach him.

"I know you worry for him deeply," he began. "You must understand. Every day he stays in this land, he grows weaker. He was taught by Eonwe to draw his power from the land, but it is changing. He can no longer draw from it as it changes and no longer recognizes him. If this is not done today, he will not be strong enough to do it. We waited too long and this is our last chance. If he cannot do this today, we are lost."

"Does no one care what happens to him" Glorfindel asked.

"He will find healing eventually, after he sails," Arie told him.

"At this rate, he won't live long enough to sail," Glorfindel snapped. "It is too much."

Arie had no answer for that and knew none would be accepted. How could he comfort someone who could not understand? Leaving Glorfindel alone to brood, he returned to the circle.

"Do not underestimate him, Arie," Olórin told him. "He understands better than you think. He is not only favored by Manwë but by Ada."

Shebeb nodded her head in awe when she realized exactly what was being inferred.

"They are both Ada's special ones," Radagast said as he joined the conversation. "He will be able to continue after a short nap."

"Will he have the power he needs though?" came Shebeb's inquiry.

"I strengthened Glorfindel after he collapsed," the brown wizard said with a smile. "While we cannot aid Elrond by giving him strength, Glorfindel can. Now that he is rested, he will again give his all to Elrond before he begins again."

"That tactic will only work once, Radagast," Olórin told him. "And even then you are stretching the rules we were given. Everyone forgets that Elrond cannot be judged by the same rules as everyone else. He is different. Ada would not have assigned this task to him if he had not given him the resources to complete it."

"That is true," Arie began. "But how will we help Glorfindel if Ada only gave him enough to do this? They are linked."

"You have seen it then," Orolin stated. "Glorfindel has replaced the twin who chose mortality in every way including a sharing of fëa."

"Are they bonded then?" Shebeb asked. "I have had no contact with twins and no not much about them.

"They are bound but not as a bonded couple," Radagast explained. "It is more like they share an overly large fëa between the two of them that encompasses all the traits of two fëa."

"What will happen to Glorfindel if Elrond does not survive this," Arie asked as he considered the situation.

"He will die also within minutes of Elrond," Olórin answered. "Their combined fëa cannot live apart. It is why Glorfindel was bonded to Elrond. He started to fade after his twin surrendered his life."

"It would be a great shame to loose them both," Shebeb said as she watched Glorfindel sit beside Elrond and start to lend him his strength in small bursts.

A couple of hours later Mithrandir woke Elrond despite Glorfindel's protest. He provided a skin of water for refreshment but nothing else. Elrond took a few minutes to walk around and wake himself before going to the circle. Glorfindel again followed him into the circle and lent him all of his strength until he passed out. When he saw that Glorfindel had been taken care of, he bowed his head in pray before signaling Shebeb to enter the circle.

He repeated the same ritual as before and again the flames flared high between them as the blood burned. Elrond nearly filled the cup with silver blood this time instead of only a few swallows. When he instructed Shebeb to drink, he explained that it would take more of the healing blood because she had fed recently. Nodding her understanding, Shebeb drank and bowed her head as spasms of pain shook her body. Elrond began chanting again as he placed his hands on her head. It took much longer for the golden glow to cleanse and reanimate Shebeb. Finally, when it did, she herself removed Elrond's hands and leaned across to give him a kiss of thanks before spreading her arms and letting go of the hroa she had been trapped in for millennia, and returned to her Ada.

Elrond was so exhausted that he could not move but he knew that he was not done. Pleading with Ilúvator for the strength to carry one, he waited a few minutes before calling Arie into the circle. He was barley able to complete the circles around the vampire before kneeling at the edge of the small circle. He thought to rest for a few minutes while Arie drained of blood but saw no respite as no blood flowed when he made the cuts. He did not step back this time when he cut his wrist and let his blood flow into the cup. Realizing he would need the strength a healing of his wrist would take from him, he left the wound open and blessed the cup before passing it on. When Arie had drank and placed the cup on the ground, Elrond placed his hands and began to chant. The glow flowed into Arie but it never seemed to be enough. Elrond finally changed his chant and began to glow brighter himself as he gave all he had to restore the Maia to the light.

Arie felt the power burn its way through him as it chased the darkness away. He himself sensed that it was taking longer and realized when Elrond changed his chant. Still more power and purity flooded him but it never seemed to be enough. Then his memories of a time before Arda existed began to flow through his mind. Over and over the same sequence play itself out before him and he could not understand why. It was some time before it dawned on him what was being shown to him. His choice had been grievous indeed for he had never lost his love of the father and knew Melkor's words to be false but he had chosen them anyway. In knowing and doing this he had committed blasphemy unparalleled and would have to pay, but how?

Elrond glowed brighter and brighter as he poured more power into the Maia until his very essence became see through. Glorfindel began to panic and Radagast had to restrain him as he fought to enter the circle and pull Elrond away. Radagast realized he was no match for Glorfindel and called for help. He was surprised when Eonwe himself came and assisted him. Upon seeing Eonwe and fearing what it might portend, Glorfindel panicked and really began to fight. Several other Maia joined in restraining Glorfindel as Eonwe entered the circle and stood beside Arie. Elrond had finally reached the point where he was nothing but pure light without form, but still he did not release his hold on Arie. He would not give up that easily. He believed that the Maia was sincere and would find his way back if given enough time.

Arie felt Elrond reach the point of no return and it brought tears to his eyes when Elrond did not let go. It humbled him to see that this one, who was but a mongrel to so many, would sacrifice all when asked and he began to cry. He finally accepted his fault and asked forgiveness knowing that he did not deserve it. He accepted his Ada's pure love and begged forgiveness for causing additional harm in finding his own redemption. Then he begged Ilúvator to take his own essence and restore Elrond for he was more worthy. Opening his eyes, he saw Eonwe beside him as another group of Maiar held a now unconscious Glorfindel. When he looked Eonwe in the eyes he saw what he must do and nodded his acceptance. Standing and stepping away from the fading light that had been Elrond, he opened his arms wide, allowing his essence to dissolve and flow away.

Eonwe watched as a shadowy form began to take shape at his feet. When it was solid, he lifted Elrond and carried him to the pallet as Mithrandir carried Glorfindel and laid him down beside Elrond.

"Glorfindel will find him and guide his fëa back to his hroa," Eonwe said. "Elrond has done a great deed this night even if he did have help he was not suppose to have. Let them rest here overnight and take them back to the keep in the morning. Turn them over to their family to deal with."

"We will see you shortly," said another of the Maia as they faded away.

Radagast and Mithrandir arrived back at the keep the following evening pulling two sleds. Everyone rushed to surround them as they entered the camp. Elladan fell across his father hugging him as Cirdan and Gildor checked on Glorfindel. Celeborn finally had to pull Elladan away so he could check his son-in-laws condition. Finding nothing wrong, he asked.

"What is wrong with them Mithrandir" he inquired. "And what about Elrohir?"

"Elrohir has been returned to the light and will emerge from Námo's Halls when he is healed," came the tired reply. "Glorfindel is just exhausted."

"And Elrond?" Cirdan asked when he sensed a hesitation.

"He has been through something that has changed him," came the careful reply. "He helped return some to the light who were lost and found something within himself he did not know he had. He will recover with time, but only after he has been in Aman for some time I suspect."

"That answer raises many questions," Celeborn said as he looked Mithrandir in the eye.

"Will he be alright?" came Elladan's fearful inquiry.

"Yes child, he will," Radagast answered as he ordered the sleds placed beside a large fire. "Come, we all need rest, for tomorrow we head home."

After seeing that the litters bearing Glorfindel and Elrond were safely delivered to Imladris, the different groups broke up and headed home. Glorfindel finally woke up after a week in the healing halls but refused to speak about what had happened. The healers found nothing wrong with him other than a weakness caused by lack of food and released him. But Glorfindel refused to leave. He stayed by Elrond's bedside turning all of his duties over to his second in command. Erestor began bringing work to the healing wing in order to have Glorfindel's help as he tried to prepare everything for the turn over of leadership and sailing.

"Turn everything over to Elladan now if he is not sailing with us," Glorfindel said when asked. "Elrond will be in no shape to deal with it when he wakes, if he wakes."

"He has chosen to stay until his sister's time has passed," Erestor told him. "He told Celeborn and Cirdan before they left that he would embrace the choice of the firstborn then. Cirdan has promised to have a boat waiting for him and any others who wish to wait until then."

"Good," Glorfindel snapped. "Elrond has been through enough. Have the hobbits left yet?"

"They will leave for the shire in a week's time," came the answer. Glorfindel was jumping around instead of doing things in his normal orderly fashion and it worried Erestor. He knew of the bond between Elrond and Glorfindel. He wondered how much of what happen to Elrond had affected Glorfindel, and if anyone had considered it. Where were the Istari when you needed one?

Elrond woke several days later but was greatly changed. He allowed only Glorfindel, Erestor, and his son near him. He had himself taken out to Bilbo's favorite garden so he could have his conversation about sailing with him but otherwise stayed indoors near a fire. He remained weak and thin but told the healers there was nothing they could do to help. Glorfindel did not leave his side.

Finally came the day to head for the Havens. Galadriel and Celeborn had arrived a week ago with all of their people who were planning on sailing. While inquiries had been made, Elrond had said little about what happened on the mountain. They let it go for now seeing how weak he was. Glorfindel rode beside Elrond most of the way lending him whatever strength he could. By the time they reached the Havens, Elrond had grown thinner and his inner light was shining though. Cirdan settled everyone and hurried his final preparations. He was traveling to Aman with this group and wanted to ensure that those remaining knew how to protect the remaining ships until it was time for their use. They sailed two days late after many tearful goodbyes.

Their arrival in Aman was greatly celebrated. Their defeat of Sauron had preceded them and many came to greet them. Elrond and Galadriel were reunited with Celebrían who had already been told Elrohir's fate by the Vala. Many were the family members met that day by Elrond for the first time, and Glorfindel and Galadriel for the first time in many years. The hobbits were introduced as families began to make plans to depart to their homes.

Suddenly a hush came over the crowd as they all felt signatures of power behind them. Bowing, they watched as the Valar, led by Manwë stopped before Elrond. There were gasps of surprise when the Valar bowed before him.

"We thank you for returning those lost to the light," Manwë began. "We are in awe of the sacrifice you made and are glad Ada allowed you to return. There is still much healing you must do, but we will help you."

Then Eonwe came forward as Manwë turned to Mithrandir and greeted him as he restored him to his former self.

"Know that you and Glorfindel both are considered little brothers by us," he told Elrond. "If you should need or want anything, you have but to ask. We are eternally grateful for what you did. I am glad to see you both made it though and are here now."

Elrond and Glorfindel bowed to Eonwe and then the Valar as they left.

"There is one heck of a story there and I want to know," Celebrían said as she led Elrond and the others from Imladris, who would be staying with them, away. "But first, let's get you home."

Elrond and Glorfindel just looked at each other and smiled as they followed.


End file.
